legends_of_coryphielfandomcom-20200214-history
Pirate Fleets
This article covers the various pirate fleets that roam the seas of Coryphiel. Many of these are part of the Pirate Union. The Pirate Union of Isla Cobre is run by the Council of Captains, where the most influential Pirate-Admirals from across the Shattered Sea gather to discuss how to run the city and the fleets. The discussion is hosted, and the peace is kept, by an individual called the "Black Flag Arbiter". The number of seats on the council is variable, depending on who the most powerful pirates are. There are also a number of fleets who are not part of the Pirate Union for whatever reason. Fleets of the Pirate Union The Fang Fleet The most powerful fleet on the Shattered Sea, created by Vanessa Fang long ago. The Fang Fleet are experts at fighting Calamarans, and are some of the only pirates to have vessels powerful enough to fight on the world stage, having stolen many Skyships. The Fang Fleet was run by Lucas Fang, son of Vanessa, until his disappearance long ago. It was taken over by the eldest of his illegitimate children; Ayla Fang. The Mistwalkers Devoted to the Lady of the Mists, and practitioners of occult magic, the Mistwalkers are often seen as a voice of reason and wisdom within the Council. They excel at tricking and decieving their opponents, and mainly steal magical items or materials. The Renegade Fleet The Renegades are distinct among the Pirate fleets in that they are loyal to the Calamaran Empire. They believe the empire is corrupted by the priesthood of Navicism, and instead follow the legacy of High Admiral Sebastien Canarro. The Renegade Fleet was founded by Nadia Blanc, who was a Conquestor on The Deathknell, Canarro's flagship. Their most prized possession is Armadios, a holy weapon created by Canarro during his brief ascendancy as Archangel of Conquest. Scendrian Raiders The Scendrian Raiders are pirates from Izir, from the humid swamps of the Scendrasil Shore. They are often called the "Vampire Pirates" due to their use of Blood Magic. The Scendrians like to use fear to their advantage, wearing bones and terrifying tattoos. The Pirate-Admiral of this fleet is the Forbidden magic shaman, Shakila Al-Azzah. The Sverinskel Tribe The Sverinskel Tribe are an offshoot of the Skaelmir tribe of Svoldia, who turned to Piracy and worship of the Lady of the Mists. Like all Svoldians, the Sverinskel tribe are strong warriors and monster hunters, with an assortment of magical items to their advantage. The Pirate-Chieftain of this fleet is Ordahn Sverinskel. The Iskerro Fleet Ali Iskerro is an elderly Calamaran pirate captain who has managed to survive through many wars and troubles of the Shattered Sea, and been influential in all. His fleet, though relatively small, is not to be underestimated, and he is known as a master naval tactician. In addition, the Iskerro fleet are the most prolific traders among the pirates of the Shattered Sea, bringing exotic goods and spices to Isla Cobre. The Kazbekydin Legacy Yamar Kazbekydin is descended from the royal line of a destroyed Nothindrian tribe, and is often called the "Bastard Tsarav". She despises the Calamaran Empire, and brings Nothindrian might to the aid of the pirates, calling upon the Bastard Gods Mynkesska and Mynkessky, and assaulting Calamaran ships in her powerful Skyship. Yamar also has connections to Nothindrian traders, and sometimes buys Skyships for the Pirate Union. The Unnamed Fleet Hyong the Unnamed was a low-class worker of the Three Dynasties who became a pirate and enlisted crew from Zongol Raiders, who plague the shores of Shavhan. Upon hearing of the Pirate Union and the Lady of the Mists, he swore fealty to them and turned to her worship. The Unnamed Fleet is the pirate union's main presence in the West, and serves as an intermediary between the Pirate Union and the Zongol raiders. Other Fleets The Greenblood Fleet When Ulgard Greenblood died, his demons died with him. But the undead he had raised mostly stuck around, still devoted to him and believing in his return. The undead ships of the Greenblood fleet plague the waters around the western Shattered Sea and of Hirokir. They have often been hired as privateers by the Calamaran Empire. Gol'Shiva The Gol'Shiva are the naval scourge of Shavhan. They are a coalition of pirate tribes, lead by the legendary pirate lord Zan the Serpent. Multiple religions can be found among the Gol'Shiva, but it is said that Zan himself worships Shin'Kaano, the ancient Shivarran deity of the sea. The Gol'Shiva are based on the south coat of the Steppes, and the Shivarran Isles. Their stronghold is the legendary pirate cove Gol'Satharto, but its location is unknown.